Promises
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Chapter 1 Rewritten Last chapter begins the re-write . A different look on the Bree Scene from the Movie. My regular Pippin hurt and Merry comfort. Please read and review.
1. Merry's POV

Promises Chapter 1  
  
(I have decided to make each POV a different chapter. Maybe it will be less confusing.)  
  
MERRY'S POV!!  
  
I awoke to see my dear cousin shivering. We had just gotten to Bree. Gandalf was suppose to have met us here. For some unknown reason he didn't make it.  
  
Thunder went off scaring me. That confounded rain. It was just down poured on us the whole way to this city. My cousin had been sniffling the whole way here. Pippin, I sighed, why had I dragged him with me? He is too young for this. I love him dearly and hate to see him in pain. I had dried him off immediately once we got in the Prancing Pony. I didn't want him ill.  
  
"Pip?" I called out softly so as not to scare him.  
  
My cousin moaned softly sitting up. I sat up putting a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?" To my horror he turned to face me as if he was going to say something then his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed. I caught him scared. "PIPPIN?!?!?"  
  
I felt my cousin for a fever and found one. I mentally kicked myself. I should have known he was sick. Frodo and Sam were on their way up here. I'm guessing when they heard my yell they made it in here faster. They had told me to take Pippin upstairs and get him to sleep. While they waited a little while longer for Gandalf. "Merry? What's wrong?" Frodo asked. His blue eyes showed worry.  
  
"Pippin's ill. He just blacked out." I exclaimed. Normally I was the calm one. Not one to go ballistic. Instead it was Frodo who was calm. But then again Frodo had never seen Pippin sick before either...I had...so many times...  
  
"Oh no.." I heard him say, "Sam go ask Mr. Butterbur if you can get a cloth and some cool water." I watched Sam squeeze Frodo's arm then went off to go get the requested items.  
  
Frodo held out his arms, "Let me see him..." I handed my cousin over to him reluctantly. Was it not that I didn't trust him?!? No that couldn't be it. I trusted Frodo with my life. But...something was pulling at my heart when Frodo took him out of my arms.  
  
"See if we have any food in our packs. When he wakes up we need to feed him a little. If I remember correctly he didn't eat anything..."  
  
I realized that Frodo was right. Pip hadn't eaten anything the whole day.  
  
As I searched for some food, I felt a twinge of jealousy as Frodo rocked and cradled Pippin, my cousin... Stop it Merry...He's not trying to push Pip away from you..I scolded my self.  
  
Sam came back a few moment later, "Mis..Mister Frodo?"  
  
"Yes Sam?" I heard Frodo reply. Then I heard Frodo gasp. Wondering what was wrong I stopped looking for the food and looked up.  
  
A..man..I guessed was standing behind Sam. He was scary looking covered completely in a black cloak.  
  
I watched Frodo tighten his grip around Pippin, his eyes showed fear, "Who are you?  
  
"Are you frightened?" He asked.  
  
I watched Frodo give him an incredousless glance, "Yes.."  
  
The Strange man pushed Sam over to me, "Not frightened enough...I know what hunts you.."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
(Review please.) 


	2. Frodo's POV

Promises By Robin Girl Chapter 2  
  
(FRODO'S POV)  
  
Frodo's POV..  
  
I was scared, frightened, what ever you wanted to call it. Here I was with a sick...for a lack of a less insulting word child and then this stranger comes in. Poor Sam..he looked so scared. Who was this Man? What did he want with me? How did he know me? So many questions and no one was answering me.  
  
Then Pippin groaned in my arms, I forgot the ring and turned my attention to him. His fever had gone up, "Leave us." I said in a braver voice then I thought I had, "We have no quarrel with you."  
  
"That is no trinket you carry." He pulled down his hood. Then he walked over putting a hand on Pippin's forehead. I saw fear and anger flash in Merry's eyes.  
  
"He's sick." The stranger stated plainly.  
  
I felt myself nod. My dear cousin Merry beat me to replying. The stranger didn't seem to know that Merry was there.  
  
"We KNOW he is SICK that's why Frodo sent Sam downstairs."  
  
The man turned around sharply pulling his sword out. Then he sighed putting it back in it's sheath. "You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that can not save you. They are coming." He took out some herbs after realizing; I guess that Merry wasn't going to do anything. "I can help you if you'll allow me.."  
  
Merry had obviously been scared for he had hid behind Sam. I shook my head, "Merry calm down. He might be able to help."  
  
"How do we know we can trust him?" Merry was right, how could we trust him? Something told me that he was all right and not going to hurt us. "What is your name Stranger?" "Strider.."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
(Review please.) 


	3. Strider's POV

Promises By Robin Girl Chapter 3  
  
(Strider's POV)  
  
The poor hobbits. I had obviously frightened them. So, I sighed, these were the ones that Gandalf wanted me to protect.  
  
Good job I did protecting them. I hadn't even spent one hour with them and one was already ill. I had been down stairs in the carvarn watching them closely. I had watched the one they call Frodo sent the younger ones upstairs. Then a little while longer the one that calls Frodo, Mister came back down. That's when I grabbed him. They were causing to many problems.  
  
I found out quickly that the one they called merry did not like anyone but the ring bearer, Sam, and himself to get near the youngest. He glared at me ready to pounce as I checked the one they called Pippin over.  
  
He was sick, no doubt about that. Thankfully, though, I had caught it in time. He should be fine in a couple of days, if he rested that is.  
  
I wanted to take him in my arms so that I could get a better look but I knew the other three wouldn't allow it. "May I be allowed to hold him?" Might as well ask.  
  
I watched Frodo glance over at the other two. All three faces showed mistrust. Finally after what seemed an eternity they nodded. I took the sick hobbit in my arms. He had a fever not very strong, but I could feel it.  
  
He groaned in my arms something was hurting him. It was my job to find out. I pushed different places in his stomach area to see if something was wrong down there.  
  
When I did he moaned in pain.  
  
That did it, Merry was over at my side. He yanked Pippin from my arms.  
  
"Pip!! Did he hurt you?!?!?" Merry kept saying over and over again. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry."  
  
"Merry." To my surprise he woke up. He wasn't fully awake. But his eyes were open and he was moving. "...st..stop moving me.."  
  
I watched Merry kiss his curls soothingly, "Ok..I will.I'll stop."  
  
"How are you feeling young one?"  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
(^_^ Review!) 


	4. Pippin's POV

Promises By Robin Girl Chapter 4  
  
Pippin's POV  
  
(I won't normally do this but I'm going back a little ways in the story..not much just a couple of lines..)  
  
I moaned coming back to the world. Pain started taking over my body. Then someone or something was poking me. Didn't they know, who ever it was, never poke anyone in the stomach area unless you want them to be sick. I moaned in hopes it would stop. Thankfully it did.  
  
Then someone else literally yanked me hard out of who ever or what ever was holding me. I almost threw up on him/her. Then who ever it was kissed my hair. Only Merry did that. I smiled weakly, I was safe now. Merry was holding me.  
  
"Pip!! Did he hurt you?!?!?" He kept saying over and over again. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry."  
  
I swallowed to keep myself from letting everything come out and whispered, "Merry.." I tried to sit up but strong arms wrapped around me. I gave up and laid my head on Merry's chest using it as a pillow. He still rocked me making me feel sicker. ".st..stop moving me.."  
  
He stopped abruptly kissing my curls again, "Ok..I will.I'll stop."  
  
Then another voice came into my haze, "How are you feeling little one."  
  
I sat up in fear, and I heard Merry tell me it was ok. "Who?" I knew Merry wouldn't leave me or let me be harmed. But I was sick, Merry couldn't help me and himself. Could he?  
  
"It's alright Pip, he's trying to help." Merry said.  
  
I looked around room almost wishing I hadn't. The world started spinning, I immediately fell back against Merry closing my eyes. "Don't feel good."  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
(Review please and let me know who I am doing) 


	5. Merry's POV

Promises By Robin Girl  
  
Merry's POV  
  
I was so glad that Pippin was now "awake" I know he wasn't there all the way but he was responding. He looked so cute and young when he sat up and tried to look around. The next thing I knew his head connected my chest again almost knocking the wind out of me.  
  
"Don't feel good." He mumurmed.  
  
"I know.." I replied. "You're sick. He's going to help you." I felt Pippin cling tighter to me. It was obvious the was scared. "Don't be scared Pip, just tell him how you feel."  
  
"Don't feel good."  
  
"Well yeh.." I sighed, "In more detail."  
  
Pippin lurched not answering. I watched Sam run off very quickly then came back with a pail. What in the world did we need a pail for? Sam dragged Pippin gently out of my arms and to the floor.  
  
That moment I found out why. Pip let everything out and then some all in the pail. "Oh Pip." I guess what I said scared him. He started saying he was sorry. Frodo held back my cousins curls. "It's alright Pippin.let it all out."  
  
After Pippin was done he fell backwards into Sam. Sam caught himself before he fell over, "Mr. Took?"  
  
Frodo took him from Sam's arms then took the cloth and wiped his feverish face with it. "Sh..it's alright."  
  
Strider didn't say I word I noticed. What was he planning? Was he going to hurt Pip? I suddenly found my self glaring at him. He sighed and shook his head then he just left. Left. Of all things to do. He just walked out of the room.  
  
"Where is he going?" I heard Frodo ask. When I turned around I saw my cousin being undressed. Sam dressed him back in one of his (not Pip's) shirts. It was a little big on him.  
  
"Hold him Merry." Frodo placed him back in my arms. I sighed silently this was going to be a long night.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
(I have more new stuff on its way. I should be able to update tomorrow morning.) 


	6. Strider's POV

Promises By Robin Gurl  
  
(d00d..I'm like on a roll tonight!! XD I'm updating A LOT!!)  
  
Strider's POV  
  
I walked in later that night to see all four asleep. Merry was holding the younger one's hand while the other two were close beside asleep.  
  
Walking over I grabbed a few blankets wondering if I should have left them alone or not. I had gone to replenish my herb supply. Unfortunately I only found a minimal supply of what I needed.  
  
The ring bearer moaned in his sleep. He sat up groggily rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Little one, you need to rest." I laid one of the blankets across him helping the hobbit lay back down.  
  
"Strider," He whispered as I tucked him back in, "Don't hurt him."  
  
"I won't. How was he after I left?" I asked laying blankets over the others then kneeled down beside him.  
  
Frodo yawned curling closer to Sam. His blue eyes looked very tired. "Very sick."  
  
"That's all you can tell me?" Just sick was not the answer I was hoping for. "Can you use more detail?"  
  
Frodo closed his eyes a moment then reopened them. "His fever went down then back up. Pip threw up three times then I guess he was tired and Merry held him as he slept."  
  
"Thank you, Frodo. Close your eyes and sleep." After making sure he was going to obey me I went over to the other two.  
  
I had contemplated moving them to another room away from this one. If those Ring Wraiths came back then they'd come here. That's what I needed to do. I shook Merry gently, "Merry, wake up." Gently I ruffled his curly blonde hair hoping to wake him but not scare him.  
  
Gandalf told me that Hobbits are scared of humans and there is good reason for that. The poor creatures are half my height and size. He said to be gentle and not to think of them as children but treat them as so. I never understood what he meant by that and am still trying to figure it out.  
  
After a few tries of trying to wake Merry I realized that he was a sound sleeper. Nothing but Pippin probably would wake him. Great, just what I wanted.  
  
Then I went back to Frodo.  
  
"Strider? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm going to move you four to a different room for your own safety."  
  
He looked at me like I was mad but then nodded. "What do you need me to help you with?"  
  
"Can you wake Merry up for me?"  
  
He smiled. Then I believe I even heard a giggle. "You can not? Well, alright."  
  
"Does this surprise you?"  
  
"No. Just wondering." I watched him walk over to Merry confused. Shrugging it off I went to wake Sam.  
  
TBC. 


	7. Merry's POV

Promises

By Robin Gurl

Merry's POV

(Sorry about the LOONG update! XDDDD;;;)

I opened my eyes groggily as someone shook me. "Go away..."

"No, come on. Strider wants to move us." It was Frodo. I looked up at Frodo questionally. He said again, "Come on, he sounded very urgent."

"I don't want to move him." I hissed softly careful not to wake my cousin up from his slumber. "He is sick. You do not move sick people."

"I know, Merry. Something inside tells me we should listen." Frodo offered to take Pippin from me. I shook my head and sat up taking a blanket wrapping my younger cousin up in it. This wasn't fair for Pip. We shouldn't have to move. 

I stood cradling my cousin in my arms and looked to Strider. Strider smiled at me softly, but all I did was glare. I still didn't trust him. Sure, he tried to heal Pippin, but this was a human! 

"Merry, are you sure you can carry him?"

My glare hardened and I spat, "Of course I can," Harshly back at him. Of course I could handle my cousin. I am one of the soul hobbits in Middle Earth who could handle Pippin Took and still be moving. No one else, not even his own family, could keep up with him. "Lead the way!"

We followed Strider for a long time then we came upon some more stairs. Sam looked to me worried. Stairs were not a hobbits best friend. Expecially human made stairs. They were like climbing over large rocks for us. And I would not be able to carry Pip up them even if I wanted to. But I certianly didn't want Strider to take him up there, so what was I to do?

I heard Strider grunt and then I was suddenly in the air. "HEY!"

"Shh, if you want Pippin to stay asleep don't make such a fuss." Frodo scolded from below.

Sure. I rolled my eyes, that was an easy thing for him to say. I never felt more insulted in my life. Having to be carried up stairs at my age? But Frodo's glare shut my mouth in seconds and I sighed letting Strider carry Pip and I up the stairs.

Once at the top Strider put me down. I nodded and said a soft thank you. He only smiled and ruffled my curls. Once again I felt insulted, I was an adult and should be treated like one!

"Merry, stop sulking and come on!" Cried Frodo pulling on my arm. 

I followed carrying Pippin, I so did not like this human.

End Chapter 7


	8. Pippin's POV

Promises  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 8

Pippin's POV

My stomach hurts so much. It was finally feeling better but then I vaguely heard Strider yell at us. Then Merry picked me up. Where were we going? I just wanted to get back to where I could lay down. I could hear Merry fussing over me as usual. What was wrong?

"Shh, Pippy, it's alright. I'm going to lay you down now." Merry whispered in my ear lying me down on another bed. I felt three other weights hit the bed and wondered where we were. I opened my eyes slighty. My vision was so blurry that I couldn't make out anything. I figured out that the blob who was hanging over me was Merry but other than that...

"Where are we?" I croaked fearfully.

I felt someone grab my left hand and hold it. Who ever it was kissed my palm gently then fingered my curls. "Shh, Pip, it's alright. Strider brought us somewhere safer. It's me Frodo."

"Pippin, go back to sleep. I won't let anything happen to you." Merry told me kissing my forehead. I murmured softly not able to make anywords. I had already used up all of my energy. But I had Merry here. Now everything was going to be alright.

Merry pulled me into his lap and I heard him hit his head against the head board. This bed felt huge. I couldn't find the edge of it when I stretched. Was this a human bed? Why were we in a human bed? I slurred Merry's name before drifting off into sleep where all of my pain was not.

End Chapter 8

(Hoo Ha! I updated!! snickers and cheers NEXT STORY! lmao)


	9. Frodo's POV

Promises   
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 9  
Frodo's POV

(Ok so maybe one more chapter..hehe)

I felt my eyes water as I watched my youngest cousin whimper in pain. I wish I knew what was wrong with him. It hurt me so much to see him like this. I caressed his curls gently hoping to calm him. Merry laid his head on my shoulder letting out a shakey sigh. "Merry?"

"Frodo, I'm scared.." He whispered.

I wrapped an arm around Merry and pulled him close to me. "It's alright, Merry. Strider isn't going to hurt Pippin or any of us. I trust him. But you need to as well." Merry nodded in my chest. He was still holding Pippin close to him. "I'm sorry I made you come with me. I shouldn't have. You are both still young, yet."

"Frodo, we wanted to come. If something had happened and I wasn't there, I would have felt horrible."

"Yes, but now I'm going to feel horrible if something happens to you or sweet Pippin." I reply shakily patting Merry's thigh. "I love you two so much. And I love Sam as well. I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

Sam smiled at us and sat on the edge of the huge bed. "Mr. Frodo, don't you worry. We'll watch over you. We're in this together."

I nodded then kissed Merry's forehead. "I'll take Pippy from you and you can get some sleep if you want." The young hobbit looked at me with questioning eyes. It was clear that he didn't want to get rid of Pippin. I ruffled his curls fondly, "It's alright, Merry. I won't let Strider near him. Go on, get some sleep."

Finally Merry surrendered and let me take Pippin. Pippin murmured weakly as he reached for something solid to latch onto. Once he found my frame he immiedately clung and went back to sleep. I helped Merry into the bed then covered him up. After I was sure he was asleep I went and sat in a chair curling Pippin close to me and rocking him.

End Chapter 9


	10. Strider's POV

Promises  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 10  
Strider's POV

(sweat drop....no comment...;)

This hobbit child really had an affect on the other three. It was obvious that they loved him dearly. I just wish I knew what was wrong with him. Maybe I shouldn't have moved them quite so quickly, but I know something is going to happen. I just don't know when.

I look across the room and see that the young blonde is finally getting some sleep. The poor lad, he looked so tired and frazzeled. Merry, I think was his name. I don't think that he is used to trusting humans especially when the youngest is sick like he is. I sigh and then move on to the other blonde.

Sam, I know he is worried about his mastor. He seems to have a bond with the eldest hobbit that is hard to explain. Not quite as close to Frodo as Merry is to Pippin but I'm sure he's close. He is sitting on the floor in front of Frodo watching him with keen blue eyes.

Frodo is the one who has taken Pippin from Merry. I bet he's the only one who can without getting fussed at. He's sitting in the huge human chair rocking the sick hobbit child back and forth. Once in awhile Pippin will whimper or make a noise and Frodo will bend down and whisper something shushing him.

I feel a warmness in my heart that I've never felt before watching them interact. Gandalf was right. Hobbits are different from humans. They don't mind showing affection. That is just amazing.

I look out the window and wonder what I'm going to be taught next by these hobbits.

End Chapter 10

(Ok, now I'm REALLY moving on to anotehr story!! PROMISE!! R/R!)


	11. Chapter 1 ReWrite Merry's POV

**Promises**

**By Robin Gurl**

**Chapter 1**

**"Re-Written" 2009**

**(I have decided to make each POV a different chapter. Maybe it will be less confusing. The Winter Sickness idea comes from Baylor who wrote it with her lovely story 'I'll Always Know You'. And I also borrowed lines from the movie. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the idea. xD**

**Please REVIEW if you read this story. Reading and not reviewing isn't very polite!  
**

* * *

MERRY'S POV

I'd promised Frodo that Pip and I would behave. I didn't understand exactly what was going on but I had a feeling it was serious. Frodo wouldn't have dragged Pippin, Sam and I through torrential rain to this place called Bree unless it was dire.

We got to the inn, The Prancing Pony, completely soaked to the skin. Water was dripping down our cloaks and into our eyes. I felt Pippin move closer to me, his smaller form was shivering. I glanced towards Frodo with a glance of 'what now?' Whatever he was here for, I wish he'd hurry up. I didn't like the idea of Pippin standing here drenched and shivering. I'd rather him not catch a chill being our first full day out of the Shire and all.

Frodo seemed to agree with my thoughts and he went up and talked to the human folk who were at the counter. I turned my attention to my younger cousin trying to decide what to do. "Remove your cloak, Pip." He only glanced at me pitifully before attempting to tug at the soaked burgundy cloth. "Here, let me." I sighed and untied his scarf that exposed the clasp to his cloak. Unsnapping it I pulled the drenched cloth off his body and held it in my arms. I reached up and tousled his wet curls trying to shake some of the water off them. Part of me knew it was already too late and if Pippin was going to get ill it was going to happen tonight. I steeled myself for the rough night ahead. The other part of me just laughed it off, after all it was just an autumn night and Pippin had fallen in the stream many times during nights colder than this one. He'd be fine.

"Merry, Gandalf isn't here," I heard Pippin whisper to me in between his chattering teeth.

Frodo reappeared looking quite pale in the face. Sam perked up in between the silence, "What do we do now?"

"We go and have a meal, change our clothes." I responded taking charge. "We all need to change into dry clothing, this one especially." I pointed towards Pippin who stuck his tongue out at me in return.

"Very well," Frodo said. He squeezed my shoulder looking thoughtfully at Pippin before turning back to the human. "We'd like a room please for four and maybe a place to sit."

"Aye, we can do that, follow me sir."

When all was said and done the human, his name is Mr. Butterbur, I finally came to find out, left us in a room on the floor just above the tavern. I watched as Frodo approached Pippin with a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Oh dear, Pippin-lad, I dare say you are soaked."

Pippin gave Frodo a comical look, which in any other situation would have won a round of chuckles. "You aren't so dry yourself, you know."

"Yes, but I don't have a habit of catching the Winter Sickness or the Autumn Daze every year either," he playfully responded. "Off with your clothes, dear." When Pippin didn't make a move, I watched as Frodo took it upon himself.

"I am quite old enough to undress myself!" Pippin shrieked trying to pull away from Frodo. "I am 28 thank you very much!"

"28 or not, you are very slow. The longer you stay in these drenched clothes the more of a chance you have of becoming ill and I won't have it." Then I watched him turn towards me. "Merry, please go through Pippin's pack and throw me a pair of dry trousers and a shirt."

I didn't want to face his wrath so I obeyed chuckling to myself as Pippin protested the treatment once more but Frodo wouldn't hear any of it.

"This is quite embarrassing!" Pippin moaned as Frodo pulled a shirt over his head.

"Quiet. You allow Merry to dress you most of the time, I don't see why my doing it has any difference."

Pippin stopped in mid complaint and glanced over to me before sniffling, "Yes, but he isn't so rough."

I watched as realization of just how rough he was being with Pippin swept across Frodo's features. His eyes softened and he sighed before placing a kiss on Pip's forehead. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Sam who had kept quiet during the entire scene spoke up. "Don't worry yourself so, Mr. Frodo, Gandalf will appear soon."

"I'm with Sam on this one!" I exclaimed buttoning my extra vest. "Let's go enjoy ourselves down in the tavern."

*~*

The air in the tavern was stuffy, but warm. We sat down at a table together after gathering our drinks and food. Pippin was still staring at my human pint wide eyed before he jumped off the stool to go get one.

Frodo just shook his head at the both of us, "Merry, don't drink too much. Nursing your headache tomorrow will be painful and I don't believe we'll have the time to lie around recovering."

I made a face into my cup before drinking some of it. He did have a point. I lifted my head and noticed that Pippin still wasn't back. I looked around the room trying to find him. Instead I found a man sitting in the corner smoking out of a pipe. A cold shiver ran up my spine and suddenly I found it imperative to find my cousin. I didn't feel comfortable with Pippin roaming around with that human staring at us the way he was.

I finally found him, up on the bar stool speaking loudly with some of the humans. I laughed lightly taking another gulp of my own drink then nearly spewed it when I heard his next words.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins…"

Frodo was out of his seat in seconds running over to the bar. I watched as everything happened in slow motion. Frodo tried to pull Pippin away, Pippin spilt some of his drink in the process, and then Frodo fell, tripping over his own feet.

Something shiny and round flew up in the air then Frodo was gone.

Just like Bilbo.

Everything sped up again and before I knew it I was helping Pippin off the giant bar stool. He clung to me fearfully trying to make sense out of what had just happened. "Merry…?"

Around us the humans were shocked and silent before the roaring sound of conversation filled the room again leaving us standing there unsure of what to do.

As Pippin clung to me, I noticed my fears earlier had come true. I could feel a fever starting and the notion crept up to me that we weren't safe here. "Come on, Pip. Let's go back to the room."

"But what about Frodo?" I heard him whisper.

"He'll be fine," I said trying to reassure him and myself. I didn't want to voice out loud that I had no idea where Frodo had disappeared to. Pippin already had his punishment and I wasn't going to make it worse. "Let's go. You are shivering again."

*~*

"I just don't like it, Mr. Merry," Sam said for the tenth time since he'd helped me put Pippin to bed. I looked up from placing a compress on my cousin's forehead to see Sam looking quite put out with himself. I knew he was trying very hard not to blame Pippin for the entire ordeal; after all, Pippin was young. He didn't understand the dire need of secrecy in this place, not that I did either. "Mr. Frodo has been gone too long."

This remark got a whimper out of Pippin and I just sighed, "We'll find him, Sam."

"I just hope someone else doesn't find him first."

Nearly half an hour later, Frodo still hadn't returned. Sam was still pacing the space between the beds worried about him. Pippin had dozed off into an uneasy sleep and I just sat there trying to piece together what was going on.

Out of nowhere, Pippin sat straight up. "Pip? Go back to bed, it's alright." I tried to sooth.

"Frodo." He whispered.

"No, he's not back yet," I said trying to remain calm.

"No, Merry. I heard his voice just now."

I was really beginning to fear for my cousin's well being. He'd not had this fever for more than an hour and he was already delirious? "Pip, dear heart. You didn't hear Frodo."

"But I did, Merry." He protested before falling into a coughing fit. I rubbed his back then looked to Sam.

"Mr. Pippin, where did you hear Frodo's voice?"

Wordlessly Pippin pointed towards the wall at the head of the bed. Sam walked over to it and placed his ear to the two walls close to each other, "I hear him. He's having words with another man, sounds like a human."

I helped Pippin stand and looked towards Sam who looked worried. "Let's go." I grabbed a candlestick and unsteadily Pippin picked up a stool.

*~*

We burst through the door not even thinking of what we were bursting in the middle of. Frodo stared at us wide eyed as the human backed away.

Sam approached the human with his fists held high ready to strike. "I don't know who you are but you better not touch him."

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you now." I watched as he looked us all over. His eyes stayed on Pippin a little longer than I would have liked. "Be at ease, I am a friend."

I backed towards Pippin, still holding the candles out as protection. Pippin glanced over at me weakly and I knew he didn't need to be on his feet. Frodo seemed to see this too. He pushed through the group, actually pushing the human aside before stopping in front of Pippin.

"He is ill." Frodo responded sighing. "I knew it."

My gaze never left the man's movements. He put his sword back in his sheath before kneeling down. "May I see him?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Don't touch him."

"Merry-lad, calm down." I saw Frodo pull Pippin closer to him. "I don't think he is an enemy."

"I am a healer, I know you are frightened but he needs attention," The human's voice calmed me down but I still didn't like this one bit. I held my temper in as he felt Pippin for a fever. "Quite high, this is. His hair is still soaked, you four came in from the storm?" Frodo nodded silently. "He has caught a fever, we need to put him to bed."

"We don't even know your name or if we can trust you."

"My name is Strider; I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey." I watched as he released Pippin and almost immediately, Pip was back at my side staring fearfully at the tall figure in front of him. "As for trusting me, I can't force you to but you aren't safe here. As soon as the young one heals, we need to be off."


End file.
